As microelectronic components shrink in size, a trend has emerged to provide package substrates that may be characterized as thin core substrates (that is, substrates having a core with a thickness less than or equal to 400 microns and larger than zero), or no-core substrates (that is, substrates without cores). Disadvantageously, with a thin or no-core substrate, however, errors may occur during the package manufacturing process, such as, for example, during flip chip bonding where substrate flatness and rigidity are required. To address the above issue, the prior art sometimes provides substrates that may have a thickness of at least several tens of microns or more. However, the above measure disadvantageously detracts from further package size minimization.
The prior art fails to provide method or structures that address the above disadvantages.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.